


A Holiday Romance Kind of Thing

by KissMeSenseless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clingy Harry, Daddy Kink, Domestic Harry, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Louis, Kink Exploration, M/M, Submissive Harry, Things will get nasty real quick, harry is louis' baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeSenseless/pseuds/KissMeSenseless
Summary: It really wasn't a big deal until Harry decides to stay awake at night thinking about what his mum said jokingly earlier in the day.'Oh please, Harry, if you were born a girl you'd be pregnant with Louis' third one by now!"Which is a bit unsettling considering the fact that Louis and him are just friends.





	1. Clingy

Gemma's pregnant.

"You're what?!" Harry jumps, a grin deepening his dimples as Anne nods gleefully to confirm. 

"It's all very sudden, but well, yeah."Gemma vaguely answers, a bit shy which is a rarity in it of itself.

"A bun in the oven?" Harry repeats again, a sparkle in his eye before carefully tackling her into the biggest hug and screaming. 

"Ow! Shhh!"Gemma grabs her ears but Harry's too happy about this to care about her ears.  

"I'm going to be an uncle! I can't believe this!"He continues to shout,"Mum did you hear?!"He babbles on, and Anne wipes a tear of her own before squeezing Harry's hand to match his excitement,"I have to tell Louis."He suddenly says, and goes on a search for his phone.  Because, well, thats what bro pal best friends do. They tell each other everything. _Obviously_.  

It rings and rings but Louis doesn't answer. 

Harry shrugs, brushing it off before going back to his mum, who was sitting on the living room sofa, having a nice hot tea. 

"Where's Gemma?" Harry perkily asks, before plopping himself down next to her.

"She's feeling a bit sickly and emotional..it happens a lot when you're pregnant."Anne tells him, before brushing a curl behind his ear,"There'll be so many changes in her body..oh and then there's the birth, of course. It stretches your entire-"

"Ewww, okay mum I don't need to know,"Harry makes a face, appalled and scandalized,"..If I was a girl I'd never get pregnant."He phews, confidently. 

"Oh please, Harry, if you were born a girl you'd be pregnant with Louis' third one by now."Anne snorts, before realizing she's said that out loud.

"What?" Harry asks, eyes widely peering into her nervous ones. 

"N-Nothing, dear."She waves her hand, vanquishing the topic, before looking away and sipping her tea loudly. 

"Oh..Okay."The boy quietly resigns into himself.

Anne feels bad and sighs,"Darling, I only meant that you'd make a fine mother."She tries to salvage. 

Harry eyes her weirdly before saying,"Mum, Louis and I are just friends."

"Ofcourse you are, dear."She assures quicker than ever, but Harry still feels uneasy about it. 

"..I-I'm going to go call Louis again."He says before dashing out of there. 

 

It's nice coming home to visit after all the band practicing with the lads, it gives Harry warm feelings to see his mum, Gemma, and his room which looks so small now. 

But he can't help but feel like something's missing. Something aches. He thinks it might have to do with Louis, which he justifies as normal considering the amount of time he's spent with the boisterous lad, practically plastered by his side at every second of the day.  Harry guesses he underestimated how much he'd actually miss Louis.  

Louis picks up on the third ring, and Harry can tell he's been laughing right before he picked up. 

"Oi, Haz-"

"Why didn't you call me back?" Harry mumbles, picking at a loose thread on his lavender comforter.

"I'm sorry?"Louis chuckles softly, waiting for Harry to reply back in a joking manner but he doesn't so he adds,"I was over at Stan's..Haven't seen them in a while after coming back home, so."

Harry hums,"Sounds..fun."

"..What's wrong?" Louis says immediately, and Harry can hear Stan yelling at him for taking so long on the phone. "..Bloody hell, give me a sec!"Louis yells back before Harry hears him skip up the stairs where it's more quiet. 

"It's nothing."He turns on his side to meet the soft pillow with his cheek.

"Now you're being difficult."Louis points out and Harry hears the bed spring when Louis plops himself down on his bed. 

"Hm."Harry faintly acknowledges as if to say _so what if i am?_

"How's Anne? How's Gems?"Louis distracts him from his stubborn self. 

Harry perks up a bit at that,"Oh! Gemma is pregnant! I'm going to an uncle."He shares happily.

"You serious? That's exciting,"Louis grins,"Can't wait for the baby then..Is that why you called earlier?"

"Yes."Harry says grudgingly before frowning again. 

Louis scoffs,"Harry, you're not my girlfriend, yeah? You can't just get mad at me every time I don't pick up or don't call you back or whatever..It's none of your business."

Harry doesn't know why he feels hot tears surge up,"I don't want to be your girlfriend! I just want you to value our..our friendship!"

"What the fuck."Louis runs a hand through his hair before sitting up on his bed to deliver his point,"I value my friendship with Stan, Calvin and Ollie just the same and you don't see them getting pissed over-"

"I'm not Stan, Calvin, or Ollie!"Harry bursts at that,"..I'm _Harry_."He scolds, before hanging up on him and burying his tear-filled face into the pillows. 

 

                                                                                                       ~~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~

 

"The fuck?"Louis stares at his phone before shaking his head and kicking the football under his bed. 

"Tommo!"Calvin yells from downstairs.

"WHAT?"Louis yells, before cursing under his breath and making his way down back to them.  

They have the video games set up, waiting for him. 

"What's wrong with _you?_ "Stan looks over at his moody expression. 

"It's nothing."Louis hisses, before grabbing the controller and mindlessly playing for a good ten minutes. 

The room is tense.

"Mate, if this is about Harry maybe you should just..I dunno, drop him or something."

"It's none of your business who I choose to be mates with."Louis reminds. 

"Mate, we know that,"Ollie interjects,"but he seems to rub you the wrong way more than we've ever done to you and we've known you since primary!"

"We just have different views, is all."Louis corrects, thumb spinning off on the controls.

"Suit yourself, we're just looking out for you..He just doesn't seem like your type of 'lad'..like he's different from us."Stan clarifies. 

"If you guys don't shut up about Harry, I'm ending game night."

Harry wasn't brought up a second after that. 

                                                                                                       ~~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~

 

After drying his tears, Harry realizes he _might_ have over reacted. He can't expect Louis to miss him just as much he misses Louis.  

Besides, that's sort of...gay. 

He decides to pretend it never happened if Louis ever brings it up. And to be honest, Harry doesn't even know what he was expecting from Louis anyways.

Tonight was just all very odd, first night being away from Louis and all.  It's probably just separation anxiety. 

Harry blames it on his mom thinking him and Louis have this sort of..domestic _bond_.  Can you imagine? Babies and Louis.   _Having_ Louis' babies. In what world...

But he mostly blames it Gemma. She must have somehow transferred some of her emotional pregnancy hormones to him earlier in the day.  It's science. 

He nods to himself about it and checks the time - 2:34 AM.  Time for bed -

Louis' calling him. 

Harry scrambles up to pick up,"Hello?" 

"I'm sorry, I do value our friendship, okay? I just never had a best friend like yo-"

"Louis, stop, I'm sorry it's not you, its me. No actually, it was my mom being dramatic and Gemma's pregnancy hormones and separation anxiety. It's really nothing. I'm sorry i overreacted. I'll leave you alone for the week, I get that I'm being clingy and stuff..m'sorry."He quickly gets out.

Louis takes a moment to take all that in,"Right..okay, so we're good?"

"Jolly good."Harry confirms before there's some awkward silence,"Well..Niight."

"Night."

They hang up.

 

For the next day, It takes a _lot_ of will power not to call Louis whenever something happens to him- like Gemma forcefully painting his nails or making the best piece of vanilla pumpkin pie with his mum. 

But it takes him by surprise when Louis calls him. Harry's always usually the one to initiate a phone call, naturally. 

"Louis?"

"Hey..you busy today or something?"Louis asks amusedly.

"No, not really,"Harry shrugs,"..But I did just make the best pumpkin pie ever!"He beams, taking a bite from his plate again before moaning oh so _deliciously_.

"R-Right, well..save me a piece will ya."Louis requests. 

"I'll make it for you, don't worry."Harry snorts,"..So, what are you upto today?"

"Oh, just going to the arcade with the lads-"

"Okay, have fun! Byee!"Harry chimes before hanging up, and drumming his fingers against the kitchen table, bored. 

His phone rings and it's Louis again. 

"Yesss?" Harry drags. 

"Why the fuck are you hanging up on me so much? Jeez."Louis ridicules.

"I'm- what? I'm letting you go? You don't like it when I call you so much so-"

"No. _No_ , that's not true, I never said that."

"...Well, you didn't have to."Harry sassily blurts.

"Ah, so you _are_  still mad?"Louis says in a tone that said he knew it all along. 

Harry squawks,"I'm not _mad!_ I'm just trying to..give you space or whatever, away from me so you can hangout with your old friends."

"It's _literally_ not that complicated,"He stresses,"You're just being dramatic about this."Louis adds for good measure. 

Harry calmly breathes,"..Fine, you're right. Just call me a drama queen from now on..Are we done, can I go? I have things to do."

"Yeah, well me too."

"Okay."Harry says and patiently waits.

"Why aren't you hanging up?"

"Because you'd accuse me of hanging up on you again."

Louis scoffs and hangs up. 

 

The rest of the day consists of Harry watching romcoms and digging into a bucket of expresso chocolate cookie crumble ice cream. 

Anne comes down in her robe to kiss him goodnight.

"Love you."Harry says while his eyes stay glued to the screen. 

"Harry dear, is everything okay?"She makes sure. 

"Fine, mum."Harry finally looks at her,"Why?" 

"You look like you're going through a breakup, is all."She smiles softly, running her fingers through his hair. 

Harry digs out a spoonful of ice cream before plopping it into his mouth. 

"M'not, m'fine."Harry says monotonously through a mouthful.

"Okay, honey."She resigns, not wanting to push him, as she kisses the top of his head before heading for bed. 

Harry watches Jack dance with Rose-

Louis' calling. 

"Hi." He picks up.

"Hey." Louis replies shortly. 

Harry silently waits for him to say something.

"Don't you have video games to play with the lads?" Harry questions.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Harry asks nonchalantly. 

" _Harry_. You're just-Ugh fine! You win! Alright? I want the old you back, I miss the old- I miss you, Harry."He finally says. 

It makes Harry's lips twitch into a smile,"How much?"Harry tests. 

"Like, so much, I wanna see you."

Harry dimples hard,"Lou, I miss you too..Missed you the second you were gone."He shares, before biting his lip, thinking that came out a bit needy and girlfriend-like. He waits for Louis to go cold again.

"I know, I know..You just realized it first. I'm sorry I'm such a twat." _But he doesn't._

"S'okay."Harry grins. He can't stop grinning, really because,"You like it when I'm clingy?"

"I like you best when you're clingy, yeah.."Louis laughs, before clearing his throat,"Haz, can I come over tomorrow? Wanna make it up to you, yeah?"

Harry squeals, jumping up,"YES! Louis, yes!"

"Alright alright, calm down curly,"Louis chuckles,"See you tomorrow then."

"Can't wait..g'night Louu~"Harry sing songs happily before rushing up the stairs to cuddle his pillow in bed. 

Harry's so giddy, he can't sleep. This will be a holiday to _remember_. 

 

 

 

 


	2. New Beginnings

Louis arrives the next day at half past noon and Harry just finishes up sprinkling powdered sugar over his now-signature Vanilla Pumpkin Pie.

The door bell rings.

He can't be bothered to take off his apron as he goes dashing to the front door yelling,"He's here!"

Before Louis can even say his greetings Harry tackles him with such force that Louis has to steady his footing. 

"Woah, good to see you too."Louis chuckles, crinkles by his eyes. 

Harry pulls away,"Sorry, I just..Yes, it's good to see you, too."Harry shows off his dimples.

"Gonna invite me in or what."Louis laughs, stepping inside before Harry practically drags him inside towards the kitchen. 

"Try my pie! I made a fresh batch..please."Harry politely pleads, edging the forkful of pie towards Louis' mouth who gladly invites it.

"Don't have to tell me twice."He mutters before his eyes widen slightly, impressed,"You really were a baker, weren't you?" He praises as he swallows.

"I was-!"Harry starts, eyes gleaming.

"I know,"Louis cuts him short,"..But this is fucking amazing, bring me more."

Harry almost trips over himself trying to get Louis more from the marble island counter.

When Harry sits down next to him, simply watching him eat, Louis voices,"C'mon now don't make me eat alone."Louis arches a brow at him, feeding Harry a piece from his own plate 

Harry appreciatively leans in, and closes his lips around Louis' fork before his eyes dramatically close and he begins moaning into it,"Mmmh, so _so_ good."

"Yeah sounds-uh, tastes good..yeah."Louis stutters.

When Harry opens his eyes again, he's got a twinkle in his eye. 

Louis feels his cheek heat up for some unknown reason-

"Lou! So good to see you again!"Anne draws near to give him a big hug and Louis immediately shoots up, sharing a warm embrace before they catch up a bit.

ButiIt isn't long before Harry drags Louis to his room.  

"You can put your suitcase over there since we'll be sleeping in my room,"Harry tells him as Louis plops the suitcase down and messily takes out some grey sweats and a black t-shirt.

"You're not gonna make me sleep on the couch, are ya?"Louis quirks a look at him, unbuttoning his shirt to change into comfier clothes. 

"'Course not."Harry amusedly looks at him, offended he even had to ask. 

They've never actually shared a bed before- having had bunk beds and all. But it isn't a big deal.

It shouldn't be weird.  

 

                                                                                                     ~~~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~

 

It was _very_ weird. 

Before heading off to bed, everything was perfectly normal- better than normal, exceptionally ordinary, really.

Their little spat the day before was long forgotten and their bellies were filled with nothing but laughter and delicious home cooked desserts. 

"Well, I'm heading off to bed boys..Oh and Louis, you're the guest of honor, so let's hear what you would like for breakfast tomorrow."Anne sweetly requests and Louis instantly sees where Harry gets his kindness from.

"I'm really not a picky eater-"

"Mum, I always make his breakfasts, you don't have to worry about it."Harry quickly interjects.

Anne smiles,"I thought you'd like to sleep in since you're both probably heading off to bed late-"

"Thanks mum, but Louis likes my breakfasts the best."Harry confidently dismisses. 

Anne doesn't know what to say to that so she leaves it as it is. Louis awkwardly fiddles with the ties on his sweatpants. 

"Alright, I'll see you two in the morning then..Goodnight."

"G'night."The boys mumble back, but as soon as she's out of sight Louis turns to look at Harry pointedly. 

"What the fuck was that?"

"What?" Harry looks at him obliviously. 

"Don't you think you were acting a little, I don't know, possessive, jealous? I don't even know what to call it."Louis exasperatedly says.

"Over you?"

Louis scoffs,"Who else?"

Harry waves his hand,"Don't be so conceited, Lou..I just like making breakfast."

Louis looks at him like he's grown three heads. 

"You sure about that?" It sounds like a challenge. 

Harry looks at him with unwavering eyes,"Um..yeah?"

"Alright."Louis says in a tone that says ' _We'll see about that'_.

"Let's go to bed,"Harry yawns. 

 

Harry tells Louis he likes the right side best, so Louis takes the left.

It's quiet but definitely not a comfortable quiet. Far from it.  Their thoughts trickle back to yesterday's tiff.

Harry gulps into the silence,"Um, about our little fight yesterday, I think communication is important so-"

Louis snorts a bit at him, as if expecting this," _Riight_ , you go first then."

Harry feels his cheeks heat up, in a bad way. It's just, sometimes he feels like Louis' making fun of him.  Not in a _quirky Louis_ way, but in a way that boys like Stan and Calvin make fun of him.  Which wouldn't be so far fetched considering the fact that Louis calls those lads his best mates. Harry panics, what if this is all a joke, Louis befriending him and all.  It makes him grow smaller and sadder. It shouldn't make him tear up, Louis really shouldn't be that important to cry over and yet..

"N-Nevermind, I- let's go to sleep."He rushes, turning away from Louis on his side before wiping his tears and playing with his fingers sadly. 

 "Haz, what happened? Tell me what's wrong."Louis demands earnestly, watching the back of his head before Harry feels Louis edge closer to a point where he can feel Louis' body heat radiate off him.  

When Harry doesn't turn around Louis sighs.

"Hazza, _please?_ " Louis reaches out to play with Harry's curls and the latter whimpers.

"Sometimes I think you're making fun..of me."He slowly says, sniffing,"..Like how Stan and stuff do it."He mumbles that bit. 

" _Babycakes_ ,"Louis breathes behind him and Harry blushes at the endearment, it's a silly one but sometimes it doesn't feel silly at all,"look, I'm not making fun _fun_ of you, it's different..it's,"Louis struggles to find what to say,"..I do it cause I find you cute."

Harry feels warm at the confession,"Cute?"

"Yeah..Uh, what were you saying? About communicating?"

Harry remembers it now and sighs, still not turning around to face Louis. 

"Hazza, I'm gonna need you to spell it out for me."

Harry doesn't know where to start but he turns around anyways to face Louis in the dimly lit room to begin somewhere. But one look at how close Louis is to him and his words get caught in his throat and his mind simply blanks.  Louis, who is so passionate about Doncaster and all things footie.  Louis who makes him laugh like no other and gives him those little private smiles that Harry knows are only for him. Harry feels his heartbeat quickening. He suddenly feels it all coming in waves, this surge of..belonging, endearment, _love._ And it comes with this unruly yearning to be Louis' _favorite_..but it also comes with this inexplicable need to get on his knees and suck Louis _dry_. Holy fucking shit, Harry does want Louis' babies.  Mum was right. 

Harry gulps, boring his eyes into Louis' as the older boy patiently watches him intently, propped up on his arm next to him.

"Well?-"

"I do want your babies."Harry's mouth opens before he can stop it. 

Louis arches a brow,"I beg your _pardon_?"

Harry turns red, but continues,"Y-Yesterday I was mad at you because I didn't think you were treating me like I was your best frie-"

"You are, i mean I _was_."Louis firmly presses, furrowing his brows.  

"I know that now, okay? But that's..um, Lou that's not enough for me,"He shyly confesses,"..Anymore."

"Not enough? What do you mean by that?"Louis asks confusedly, wanting to get to the bottom of this. 

"I don't _just_ want to be your best friend I want- I want to be _special_."Harry carefully phrases it, watching Louis rack his brain. 

"You are special Harry, everyone knows tha-"

Harry shakes his head,"I want to be special to _you_ , just you."

Louis nods all the same,"You are, obviously."

"But like, _really_ special, Lou."Harry raises his eyebrows, thinking that was very blunt of him. 

Clearly it wasn't because-

"Yes, Harry you're my most special friend."Louis acknowledges nicely, albeit looking more perturbed than ever. 

Harry groans,"That's- Okay thank you I um, I meant I want you to put me first..like, before anyone else."

"I do."Louis argues,"Why the fuck do you think I'm here after being a day apart from you? And you wouldn't believe the shit the lads gave me for it."He snorts, rolling his eyes. 

Harry can't help but grin at that, preening. 

"See, we're on the same page."Louis happily asserts in a rush to get this conversation over with before leaning back on his pillow, hands stretched behind his head comfortably.

"Um, I don't think we are-"Harry starts nervously again.

Louis frustratedly groans,"Can you just spit it out? For fuck's sake I've never been this patient with anyone in my _life_!-"

Harry panics,"I want you to fuck me and make me yours."

The room grows _tensely_ quiet.

Way too tense. It's hard to breathe. 

Harry's _mortified_. 

Louis doesn't really say anything until,"Well. _Shit_."

Harry doesn't dare say another word nor breathe. 

"It's like that?" Louis mumbles. 

Harry nods, not checking to see if Louis saw or not. 

"..Oh, wait I forgot."Louis suddenly says.

"What?"

"To shower."

"To shower?" Harry dumbly asks.

"Yeah. I need to take a shower."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Oh..Okay."

"Yeah..Night."

"Night."

Harry screams into his pillow when Louis leaves the room. He's ruined everything. _Everything!_

Needless to say, Harry cries himself to sleep. 

 

                                                                                                     ~~~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~

 

Harry wakes up to find Louis still asleep, hair a disheveled mess, looking like a hot mess.

He moans, gathering himself up to go have a wank in the shower. 

Shortly after, he makes his way down the stairs and prepares Louis' breakfast the way he likes. 

Louis trudges in afterwards still in his sweats and messy hair and wordlessly sits at the kitchen table, waiting for Harry to bring him his tea and breakie.

Harry jumps at the sight of Louis, not having known when he came in.

"Look, we..we're just going to pretend you never said that, alright?"Louis begins, but doesn't look him in the eye. 

"Yes, alright..no, it's more than alright, splendid, brilliant..thanks."Harry appreciates, nearly falling over in a bow.

"So you just really missed me and it came out..like that. But you've gotten a hold of yourself and everything is.. normal again."Louis elaborates. 

"Yes, that's it, normal..I'm  _so_ normal now."Harry repeats after him,"Just normal Harry-"

"Okay don't over do it."

"You're right. Sorry. Normal-"

"Harry!-"Louis wants to smack him. 

Anne comes in,"Good morning! Did you boys have an eventful night?"She makes small talk.

"No!"Harry blurts,"It was a normal night..extremely normal."

"Y-Yeah, what he said."Louis looks down, sipping his tea. 

By the look of the both of them Anne decides not to dwell on the topic,"Okay, well I have a few grocery lists to tackle so I'll be out for a bit..call me if you need anything Harry."

"Okayyy."Harry smiles,"Have fun."

"Did you need help? I could come with,"Louis suggests eagerly. 

Harry frowns at him. 

"No dear, don't be silly, you have fun with Harry."Anne chuckles before thinking what a sweet boy he was. 

When she leaves, Harry crosses his arms across his chest. 

"You were trying to avoid me."

"No! I wasn'- Fine I was."Louis deflates. 

Harry pouts,"If you don't want to be here, you can leave."

"Look, I just need some time to..to sort things out, yeah?"

"Fine, take all the time you need,"Harry huffs,"...Wanna watch the notebook?"

"Sure."

 

Ryan Gosling is one hot specimen of a man and Harry'd never miss an opportunity to soak in his screen time, but alas, he finds himself glancing over at Louis more than the movie. Harry likes him best like this. Comfortable, messy hair, relaxed in sweats. Something about the fact that only Harry gets to see him like this, quiet, not worrying about being the center of attention, life of the party etc.  It's just so very private and it drives Harry mad. 

When he thinks Louis catches him looking Harry looks away at the screen to find Ryan shirtless for _the scene,_ and it's all too much so he bites his lip, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. 

"You seem quite..invested in this."Louis derides, looking over at him.

Harry can't tell if Louis' being sarcastic and caught him looking or not,"Well yes, I-He's really..hot."Harry decides to praise. 

Louis raises and drops his brows. 

"He's just really handsome,"Harry goes on to make sure Louis knows he was paying attention to Ryan Gosling the _entire_ time instead of him,"..Like I look at him and go ' _wow'_ -"

"Have you quite finished?" Louis scoffs. 

"I have.."Harry trails off, looking over at Louis confusedly. 

Louis suddenly gets up and makes his way to the stairs towards Harry's room.

"Louis-?"Harry frowns, switching the movie off.

"The movie sucks, I'm taking a nap."

" _Alright_ alright, bloody hell..no need to be so moody."Harry shakes his head as he follows Louis up the stairs. 

When Harry comes into his room Louis' already laying down, scrolling through his phone. 

"What is it?"Harry crosses his arms across his chest.

Louis doesn't spare him a glance,"You're just..annoying."

Harry's a bit astounded, but he comes near him, sitting on his toes next to Louis' form on the bed,"Lou, that's not very nice."

"You're not nice."Louis quips. 

Harry sits still at that, carefully eying Louis before he lays his head down on the same pillow next to his. 

"...M-M'sorry then."he pitifully says, watching the older boy with his doe eyes. 

Louis groans, dropping his phone next to him before turning to look at Harry.  He could count every lash.

"Why are you so lovely?" He mumbles before he attacks the boy with tickles.

Harry guffaws,"Lou, no! Please I surrender- LOUUUU!"

When they're both breathless, Louis topples next to him again, smiles plastered on their faces.

"How old are you again?" Harry giggles.

"M'Peter Pan remember."

"Hmm, how could I forget."Harry grins, subconsciously inching himself closer to Louis,"..I could be your Wendy."It sort of slips out, he can't help it. 

Louis snorts,"How could you when you're busy being Ryan Gosling's _Allie_."

Harry wants to laugh but then his expression turns serious,"What?"

Louis rolls his eyes, picking up his phone again to redirect his attention. 

Harry instantly grabs the phone and plops it on the night side behind him-

"What the fu-"

"Louis, I rather be your Wendy."

Louis cockily raises and drops his brows, looking away. 

There's mirth in Harry's eyes when it dawns on him that Louis might be jealous.

"Lou, don't be jealous-"

"M'not jealous, Harry-"

"Okay, but I want you to know I rather be your Wendy."

Louis tries not to seem interested,"It's whatever."He shrugs.

Harry bites his bottom lip to stop himself from grinning too much. It's just, he's never seen him this way.  _Louis' jealous._ He can't stop saying it over and over in his head. 

It's a bit of a bold move but Harry's never dealt with such overpowering emotions for one person so he leans in to peck Louis on the cheek, except he stays there for a few seconds.  

Without thinking, Louis turns his cheek to catch his lips before they both gasp and pull away from each other. 

"Fuck, sorry..shit."Louis curses,"Your lips were just really fucking soft and I..sorry."He looks anywhere besides Harry's plump lips.

The younger boy blinks a couple times.

Now _that_ is all the motivation Harry needs to declare a full on operation on Louis.  

He quite bluntly calls it operation _Get-Louis-To-Fuck-Me._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided to add in one more chappie after this one, and that'll be the end with some smuttiness, obvi. xx


End file.
